Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería
El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería es un internado mágico ubicado en Escocia "Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de Magia y Hechiería en el mundo y está dirigida por el mejor director que ha tenido: Albus Dumbledore. Lógicamente tenía que estar ubicada en un lugar apartado y muy pronto me decidí por Escocia". ''Entervista con JK Rowling, Mammoth, Londres, 2000. . El castillo se ubica en unas montañas cercanas a un lago. La localización exacta no ha sido descubierta ya que está escondida por los más poderosos encantamientos posibles. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con Hermione Granger, no está muy lejos de Dufftown. Los encantamientos que protegen al castillo son clasificados como ''encantamientos anti-Aparición y encantos repelentes de Muggles, que lo hacen que ellos vean unas ruinas antiguas con un letrero que dice "Peligro, prohibido el paso" en lugar del castillo. Estos encantamientos pueden ser levantados por el Director. La mayoría de los dispositivos electrónicos no funcionan en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Colin Creevey tenía una cámara con funcionamiento muggle durante su estadía en Hogwarts, sin embargo nunca se especificó si era manual o eléctrica. La cámara utilizada por él en la versión cinematográfica de ''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'', sin embargo, era una cámara no-eléctrica. En un momento dado, Hogwarts llegó a tener 1000 estudiantes. http://eldiccionario.org/miscelanea/t.alumnoshogwarts.htm El lema de Hogwarts es: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" . La traducción es: Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido. '' El Quidditch es el deporte más popular en la escuela, la mayoría de los estudiantes van a ver los partidos. Hogwarts también tiene un coro que canta en ocasiones especiales. También tiene un himno muy singular. Perspectiva general Hogwarts es una de las tres escuelas más importantes de Europa, que entrena a personas con habilidades mágicas para que se conviertan en magos y brujas calificados. Su estatus no es muy discutido en las novelas de ''Harry Potter, pero es conocida como un internado de secundaria que aborda a niños de 11 a 17 años. También existen dos escuelas de magia mencionadas en las novelas de Harry Potter: la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, localizada en Francia, mientras que el Instituto Durmstrang (que estudia casi en su totalidad las Artes Oscuras) se cree está localizado en el norte de Europa (debido a que el uniforme de éste incluye gruesas pieles y a que los estudiantes encuentran el clima británico más agradable). El nombre de una posible escuela, el Instituo de las Brujas de Salem, sugiere que se encuentra en Estados Unidos. Esta organización es sólo mencionada en relación a unas brujas de mediana edad en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego y J. K. Rowling no ha confirmado si en realidad existe una escuela de magia en los Estados Unidos. En El cáliz de fuego también se menciona a la Escuela Mágica Brasileña. Hogwarts se financia a través del Ministerio Británico de Magia y las matrículas que pagan los estudiantes. Los estudiantes requieren comprar sus propios libros de texto, capas y otros abastecimientos. Sin embargo, existe una ayuda financiera para aquellos estudiantes necesitados según se menciona en el sexto libro de la serie. Registro Existe una pluma mágica localizada en Hogwarts que detecta el nacimiento de un niño o niña mágicos y escribe su nombre en un largo pergamino. Durante el verano, la profesora Minerva McGonagall consulta este pergamino y envía una Carta de Aceptacion al niño o niña que hubiera cumplido once años antes del 31 de agosto. La thumb|400px|La carta con la que se le comunica a un estudiante que tiene una matricula en Hogwartsaceptación o el rechazo de una vacante en Hogwarts debe ser enviado antes del 31 de Julio. Para los alumnos promedio se espera que compren sus materiales en las tiendas del Callejón Diagon, una calle secreta cerca de Caldero Chorreante (en Londres). Los estudiantes que no puedan pagar dichos materiales pueden recibir ayuda financiera de la escuela. Las cartas para los nacidos de muggles, que tal vez no son conscientes de sus poderes o no están familiarizados con el mundo mágico, son traídas en persona por magos, que les explican a los padres todo sobre la sociedad mágica y los convencen de que no es un engaño. Llegada thumb|El boleto de la plataforma 9 3/4 thumb|left|El Expresso Hogwarts 5972Los estudiantes viajan hasta la estación King's Cross en Londres para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts en la Plataforma 9¾. Para llegar hasta allí deben correr hasta la columna entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Después de un viaje de varias horas en dirección Norte, el tren llega a la estación en Hogsmeade. Desde allí los estudiantes de primer curso son acompañados por Rubeus Hagrid hasta pequeños botes, los cuales (mediante magia) navegan a través de un lago a una gruta debajo del castillo de Hogwarts. Los estudiantes veteranos viajan hasta el castillo en carruajes llevados por thestrals. Cuando los estudiantes de primer año llegan por primera vez al castillo, no van directamente al Gran Salón thumb|246px|Los barcos de Hogwartspara empezar el Festín de Bienvenida sino que deben pasar por la Selección, una importante ceremonia en la que son repartidos en casas. Los estudiantes en Hogwarts se dividen en cuatro casas, cada una con el nombre de uno de los fundadores originales de la escuela. Como Minerva McGonagall dijo en ''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'': Después de un corto discurso de parte del Director o Directora, thumb|left|El Sombrero Seleccionadorlos estudiantes de primer año esperan en filas a ser llamados, en orden alfabético, por sus nombres. Uno por uno, los estudiantes son sentados en un banquillo en frente del cuerpo estudiantil, y un sombrero mágico, el Sombrero Seleccionador, es colocado sobre la cabeza del estudiante. El Sombrero analiza la mente del estudiante y le asigna a una de las cuatro casas basado en su personalidad e inteligencia. Después de decidir, el Sombrero grita el nombre de la casa que ha decidido y el estudiante se une a sus compañeros de casa en la mesa de la casa. Casas Hogwarts utiliza el sistema de Casas. El cuerpo estudiantil de Hogwarts se divide en cuatro Casas, las cuales son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin; nombradas con el nombre del mago o bruja que la fundó Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Debido a que los estudiantes pasan casi todo su tiempo con compañeros de su casa, esta es una parte importante de Hogwarts: Gryffindor thumbCaracterizada por el valor y el coraje, fundada por Godric Gryffindor. Sus colores son escarlata y dorado, y esta representada por un león. Su fantasma es Sir Nicholas de-Mimsy Porpington, también conocido como Nick casi decapitado. La entrada a la sala común está situada en una torre en el séptimo piso escondido detras de un portaretrato de La Dama Gorda., también conocida como "la Señora Gorda", a la cual los alumnos deben decir la contraseña imprescindible para entrar. La contraseña que primero se oye en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal es: Caput Draconis. Gryffindors importantes del presente y el pasado incluyen a: *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *James Potter *Lily Potter *Sirius Black *Remus John Lupin *Ginny Weasley *Neville Longbottom *Dean Thomas *Seamus Finnigan *Parvati Patil * Charlie Weasley Hufflepuff thumbCaracterizada por la lealtad y una fuerte ética de trabajo, fundada por Helga Hufflepuff. Sus colores son el amarillo y el negro, y está representada por un Tejón. Su fantasma es El fraile gordo. La entrada a la sala común está situada debajo de las escaleras cerca de la cocina. Hufflepuffs importantes del presente y el pasado incluyen a: *Nymphadora Tonks *Pomona Sprout *Hannah Abbott *Ernie Macmillan. *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Cedric Diggory *Zacharias Smith Ravenclaw thumbCaracterizada por el ingenio, la creatividad, la belleza, la sabiduria e intelecto. Fundada por Rowena Ravenclaw. Sus colores son azul y bronce, y está representada por un águila (sin embargo en la película aparece un cuervo). Su fantasma es Helena Ravenclaw (hija de Rowena Ravenclaw), mejor conocida como la dama gris. La entrada a la sala común está situada en una torre alta en el séptimo piso. Se entra allí respondiendo una adivinanza del águila del aldabón. Ravenclaws importantes del presente y el pasado incluyen a: *Quirinus Quirrell *Luna Lovegood *Cho Chang *Padma Patil *Filius Flitwick *Michael Corner *Roger Davies Jr. Slytherin thumbCaracterizada por la ambición, la astucia y la herencia pura fundada por Salazar Slytherin. Sus colores son verde y plateado, y está representada por una serpiente. Su fantasma es El Barón Sanguinario. Su sala común está en las mazmorras debajo del lago a través de las tres piedras se accede por una puerta disimulada en un muro de piedra, diciendo una contraseña, su contraseña en el segundo año era sangre pura. Slytherins importantes del presente y el pasado incluyen a: *Tom Riddle. *Bellatrix Lestrange. *Horace Slughorn. *Severus Snape. *La Familia Malfoy y la Familia Black, a excepción de Sirius. *Vincent Crabbe. *Gregory Goyle. *Pansy Parkinson. *Millicent Bulstrode. *Casi todos los Mortífagos (una excepción es el Gryffindor Peter Pettigrew). *La Familia Gaunt. *Marcus Flint. *Dolores Umbridge. Cada casa tiene un jefe de casa que adiciona disciplina y responsabilidades a su casa. Al principio de la serie, los jefes de casa son *Minerva McGonagall para Gryffindor. *Pomona Sprout para Hufflepuff. *Filius Flitwick para Ravenclaw. *Horace Slughorn para Slytherin. Es quien queda cuando Severus Snape se vuelve Director y cuando Minerva McGonagall lo es. Durante el año escolar, las cuatro casas compiten por ‘puntos de casa’. Como forma de incentivo o castigo, los logros o fracasos de cada estudiante –académicos o disciplinarios— causa que su respectiva casa gane o pierda puntos. En el primer libro, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley se encuentran rechazados por otros alumnos de Gryffindor por ser los causantes de haber perdido una suma significativa de puntos de casa. Los puntos son grabados por cuatro grandes relojes de arena que se encuentran en el Vestíbulo de la escuela. Por cada punto que un estudiante gane, una joya del color de la casa (rubíes rojos para Gryffindor, topacios amarillos para Hufflepuff, zafiros azules para Ravenclaw y esmeraldas verdes para Slytherin) caerá en el reloj correspondiente. Al final de cada año escolar, los puntos son sumados, y la casa con más puntos gana la Copa De Las Casas. La suma o resta de puntos, son detectadas automáticamente por términos mágicos y los ajustes se realizan en el respectivo reloj de arena. Sería el caso de que cuando una figura de autoridad reduzca puntos debe anunciar el nº de puntos reducidos, de otra forma los puntos no serán reducidos. Por ejemplo, cuando el miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial , Montague, trató de reducirle puntos a Fred y George Weasley, éstos lo encerraron dentro de un armario antes de que pudiera decir las palabras y por eso los puntos no fueron reducidos. Las casas también reciben puntos por sus actuaciones en quidditch. Año escolar El año escolar de Hogwarts está estructurado de manera similar a otros colegios muggles (no-mágicos) en el Reino Unido, con tres trimestres puntuado por vacaciones en Navidad, Pascua y el largo salto de las vacaciones de verano. Los estudiantes pueden optar por quedarse en Hogwarts durante la temporada de Navidad. Aquellos que deciden quedarse en el castillo no tienen clases y asisten a un festín el día de Navidad. Los estudiantes tampoco tienen clases en la semana de Pascua, pero esto no es tan divertido por la cantidad de deberes que los profesores asignan a los alumnos antes de esta semana. Aparte del verano, Pascua y Navidad, los estudiantes no tienen otros días libres de clases. Existen usualmente cuatro festines al año, el de principio del año o Festín de Bienvenida y el de final de año o Festín de Despedida, al igual que los festines de Halloween y Navidad. En el cuarto año de Harry hubo un quinto festín para celebrar el comienzo del Torneo de los Tres Magos. También, en el segundo año de Harry, el profesor Lockhart decidió celebrar el día de San Valentín para el disgusto del resto de los profesores y un número de estudiantes varones. Etapas de Hogwarts En Hogwarts hay diferentes etapas, que son las siguientes: *Primer y Segundo Curso: Son los dos cursos menores de Hogwarts. Hay clases obligatorias: Pociones, Transformaciones, Herbología, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Historia de la Magia y Astronomía. A los de primero también se les enseña Vuelo . *Tercer Curso: Se pasa a los cursos medianos (Tercero, Cuarto y Quinto). Se tiene que elegir por lo mínimo 2 asignaturas optativas, que son las siguientes: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Estudios Muggles, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Adivinación. *De Tercer a Quinto curso: cursos medianos. Puedes dimitir de algunas asignaturas optativas y entrar en otras que van desde la magia mas pura y limpia hasta la magia negra y la mas mala del mundo.. *Quinto Curso: Es el año en que los estudiantes de Hogwarts realizan exámenes finales, más complicados que los de otros años ya que abarcan los conocimientos de los cursos anteriores. Los exámenes se llaman: **TIMO (T'ítulo '''I'ndispensable de 'M'agia 'O'rdinaria) en España **MHB ('M'atrículas de 'H'onor en 'B'rujería) en Latinoamérica **OWL's ('O'rdinary 'W'izarding 'L'evel, para países anglohablantes); que evalúan los conocimientos medios-básicos del mago/bruja. En este curso se evalúan las carreras futuras de los alumnos. *Sexto curso: preparación para los EXTASIS, los alumnos sólo cursan las asignaturas en las cuales han conseguido dos tipos de TIMO: "supera las expectativas" o "extraordinario". *Séptimo Curso: es el curso donde se realizan los EXTASIS ('''EXámenes T'erribles de '''A'lta 'S'abiduría e 'I'nvocaciones 'S'ecretas). Profesores Ya que Hogwarts es una escuela de magia, los alumnos no reciben clases como matemáticas o inglés; se espera que estos tengan una buena noción de esto antes de entrar a la escuela. Antes de ir a Hogwarts, la mayoría de los niños mágicos estudia en casa o asisten a escuelas muggles, principalmente si son nacidos de muggles. Profesores conocidos Profesores durante el período 1991-1998 Asignaturas obligatorias *Herbología:' por la profesora Pomona Sprout, la cual les enseña a los estudiantes cómo cuidar apropiadamente las plantas mágicas. *'Pociones:' por el profesor Severus Snape y por el profesor Horace Slughorn, los cuales le enseñan a los estudiantes todo acerca de pociones con efectos mágicos. *'Encantamientos:' por el profesor Filius Flitwick, en la cual se enseña a los estudiantes una amplia variedad de hechizos. *'Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:' que enseña como protegerse de las Artes Oscuras, incluyendo magos y brujas oscuros, a pesar de que la materia varía de año en año. Ha habido 7 profesores enseñando en ésta clase desde que Harry Potter entró en Hogwarts, y estos son: #Profesor Quirinus Quirrell:'' murió al tocar a Harry antes de saber el poder que lo protegía. #''Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart:'' en el Hospital San Mungo por el mal efecto de un hechizo desmemorizante. #''Profesor Remus Lupin:'' renunció porque era un hombre lobo. #''Bartemius Crouch Jr:'' disfrazado de Alastor Moody con la poción multijugos, por lo que fue encerrado en Azkaban. #''Profesora Dolores Umbridge:'' sólo enseñaba teoría. Se la llevaron los centauros, pero Albus Dumbledore la rescató. En 1997 y 1998 trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, juzgando a hijos de muggles. #''Profesor Severus Snape:'' Siempre fue su obsesión enseñar ésta materia. Después de pedirla cada curso, el Profesor Albus Dumbledore por fin le dio el puesto en el sexto año de Harry, Ron y Hermione en Hogwarts. Cuando mató a Albus Dumbledore se asegura que no volverá a dar clases al curso siguiente, pero se convierte en el Director. #''Profesor Amycus Carrow:'' profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos aseguran que no enseña defensa, sino Artes Oscuras. Se cree que la maldición que pesa sobre éste puesto, de que ningún profesor dura en él más de un curso, es debida a que Voldemort fue rechazado para éste puesto y para vengarse echó ésta maldición sobre el puesto. Luego de su caída, ésta maldición se rompe. *'Historia de la Magia:' por el fantasma del Profesor Cuthbert Binns, una clase muy aburrida que le enseña a los estudiantes los eventos históricos del mundo mágico. *'Astronomía:' por la profesora Aurora Sinistra, la cual le enseña a los estudiantes acerca de las estrellas, los planetas, etc, y su aplicación a la magia. *'Transformaciones:' por la profesora Minerva McGonagall, que le enseña a los estudiantes cómo transformar personas, animales y cosas. Los alumnos de primer año toman lecciones de vuelo con la profesora Rolanda Hooch, que por lo general es árbitro en los partidos de Quidditch. Asignaturas optativas *'Estudios Muggles:' por la Profesora Charity Burbage y después de su muerte Alecto Carrow, donde los estudiantes aprenden acerca de la vida de los Muggles, el término para la gente no-mágica. En las clases de Alecto Carrow lo único que dice es que los muggles son inútiles. *'Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas:' por el profesor Rubeus Hagrid, el cual les enseña todo sobre las criaturas mágicas. Durante el pincipio de los años 1995-1996, cuando Hagrid se encontraba ausente por la tarea de buscar a los gigantes de la montaña junto a Madame Olimpe Maxime bajo un encargo del profesor Albus Dumbledore a principios del quinto curso de Harry en Hogwarts, es reemplazado por la profesora Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank, quien también lo sustituye brevemente durante el cuarto curso de Harry cuando Rita Skeeter escribe sobre él. El antecesor de Hagrid fue el profesor Silvanus Kettleburn quien se retiró del puesto al perder varios miembros a causa de las criaturas mágicas *'Adivinación:' por la profesora Sybill Trelawney y el centauro Firenze, la cual le enseña a los estudiantes como predecir futuros eventos. *'Runas Antiguas:' la cual le enseña a los estudiantes lenguajes mágicos presuntamente muertos. La desconocida bruja que imparte esta materia es Bathsheda Babbling. *'Aritmancia:' la cual le enseña a los estudiantes acerca de las propiedades mágicas de los números.La bruja que imparte esta clase es la profesora Séptima Vector. Además, Harry Potter recibió clases particulares de Oclumancia, con el profesor Severus Snape. La Oclumancia es un prerrequisito necesario para defenderse del la capacidad de la Legilimancia para detectar las mentiras sin el comportamiento extraño de ocultar la cara para que los ojos no se pongan en contacto. La Oclumancia elemental implica limpiar la mente de pensamientos y emociones, así el Legilimentes no puede encontrar lazos emocionales hacia el objetivo que se desea ocultar. La resistencia simple requiere habilidades similares a las necesarias para oponerse a la Maldición Imperius. En una de sus formas más avanzadas, la Oclumancia permite al que la utiliza suprimir sólo pensamientos y sentimientos que contradicen lo que el usuario desea que el Legilimente crea, permitiendo al que practica la Oclumancia mentirle. Pese a sus ventajas, la Oclumancia no sirve para defenderse de la posesión. Curso y evaluación thumb|250px|Notas sobre los estudiantesDurante los primeros cuatro años, los estudiantes sólo necesitan aprobar sus respectivas materias antes de avanzar al nivel siguiente. Los exámenes y lecciones parecen ser evaluados por una escala numérica del 0 al 100 aunque algunos estudiantes obtienen notas mayores que las notas perfectas. Si un estudiante suspende el año, necesita repetirlo en el siguiente año escolar como fue el caso de Marcus Flint. Para calificar como un practicante de magia registrado, el alumnado debe estudiar para los TIMO (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria), conocidos en la traducción del cono sur como MHB (Matrículas de Honor en Brujería), y que corresponden a una serie de exámenes, y son examinados al final del quinto año. De ser aprobado, el estudiante debe realizar los ÉXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas), un avanzado régimen de exámenes que cubre varias materias a una mayor profundidad, y son examinados al final del séptimo año. Las asignaturas se califican de la siguiente manera: Notas de Aprobado: :*E=Extraordinario :*S=Supera las expectativas :*A=Aceptable Notas de Suspenso: :*I=Insatisfactorio :*D=Desastroso :*T=Troll o Troglodita (Latinoamérica) Para proceder a los ÉXTASIS, un estudiante usualmente necesita lograr por lo menos una A o S en un TIMO de la misma materia, aunque algunos profesores (por ejemplo, el profesor Snape) insisten en notas de E. Los estudiantes que suspenden sus exámenes o no alcancen notas lo suficientemente altas continuarán con sus TIMO durante sus sexto y séptimo año. Al principio del sexto año, los estudiantes charlan de forma breve con el jefe de su casa para decidir que materias ver dependiendo de sus notas en los TIMO y sus metas para después de la escuela. Las clases que continúan tomando son, considerablemente, más avanzadas. Dado al hecho de que rechazan varias materias, los estudiantes del sexto y séptimo año tienen más tiempo libre a la semana; pero por la gran suma de deberes y asignaciones que les mandan en las clases que les quedan pasan la mayoría de este tiempo estudiando y realizando tareas. Al final de su séptimo y último año los estudiantes presentan los ÉXTASIS, los cuales comprueban lo que han aprendido en los últimos dos años. Muchas profesiones requieren notas altas en estos exámenes así que los estudiantes deben trabajar arduamente para aprobarlos. Otro personal Además de los profesores, Hogwarts tienen un largo número de personal no docente, incluyendo: *Rubeus Hagrid, quien —además de ser profesor— es el guardián de los terrenos. *Poppy Pomfrey, quien está a cargo de la enfermería. *Argus Filch, el conserje del colegio, asistido por su gata (la Sra. Norris). Le tenía odio a los estudiantes, sólo porque era un squib. *Irma Pince (mejor conocida como la señora Pince), la bibliotecaria del colegio. *Madame Hooch, la cual es árbitra de los partidos de ''quidditch'' realizados en Hogwarts y quien además le enseña a los de primer curso como montar en escoba. *Más de cien elfos domésticos, como Dobby, Kreacher o Winky , que se encargan de la cocina y muchas de las tareas de limpieza. *Peeves, que está siempre molestando a los estudiantes y sólo le teme al fantasma de Slytherin (el Barón Sanguinario). Imagenes Personal docente obligatorio Pomona sprout1.PNG|Pomona Sprout, herbologia Horace Slughorn2.jpg|Horace Slughorn, pociones 1996-..... P4 Veritaserum.jpg|Severus Snape, pociones .....-1996 Copia de uhpfilius9it(2).jpg|Filius Flitwic, encantamientos P1 Quirrell advierte sobre un troll en las mazmorras.JPG|Quirinus Quirrel, DCAO 1991-1992 P2 Entrada Camara Secreta.jpg|Gilderoy Lockhart, DCAO 1992-1993 60.jpg|Remus Lupin, DCAO 1993-1994 Engorgio.jpg|Alastor Moody (Bartemius Crouch Junior) DCAO, 1994-1995 Dolores Umbridge headshot.jpg|Dolores Umbridge DCAO, 1995-1996 250px-Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape DCAO, 1996-1997 Amycus Carrow.jpg|Amycius Carrow DCAO 1997-1998 Cuthbert Binns.jpg|Cuthbert Binns, Hist. de la magia P1 Professorsinistra.jpg|Aurora Sinistra, astronomia P8 Minervadh2.jpg|Minerva McGonagall, transformaciones Neville y la Mimulus.jpg|Neville Longbottom maestro de Herbologia 2017- presente|linktext=Neville Longbottom maestro de Herbologia 2017- Presente Personal docente optativo Alecto Carrow.jpg|Alecto Carrow, E. muggles 1997-1998 P5 Rubeushagrid.jpg|Rubeus Hagrid, C. de C. Magicas 1993-..... P3 Sybill Trelawney - Adivinación.jpg|Sybill Trelawney, adivinacion ......-1995 Professor Vector.jpg|Septima Vector, artimancia Otro personal 1271422521744 f.jpg|Madame Popy Pompfrey, enfermera P5 Argus Filch.jpg|Argus Filch, conserje Madampince.jpg|Sra. Pince, bibliotecaria 180px-250px-RolandaHooch.jpg|madame hooch, arbitro en los partidos de quidditch Vida estudiantil El día comienza en Hogwarts con el desayuno en el Gran Salón. Los estudiantes se sientan en la mesa de su Casa donde pueden comer, socializar y realizar trabajos de último minuto. En la mesa de los profesores, al final del salón, el Director o Directora come con los profesores. Durante el desayuno, las lechuzas (del colegio o de los estudiantes) traen el correo: esto puede ser el diario ''El Profeta'', cartas de sus padres o de sus amigos, dulces, etc. Una campana anuncia el comienzo de la primera clase a las nueve de la mañana. Existen dos largas clases matutinas con un receso de 10 minutos entre las mismas para que los estudiantes puedan llegar a sus clases (el castillo es enorme y es común para los estudiantes, especialmente los de primer año, perderse). Después del almuerzo en el Gran Comedor, las clases empiezan a la 1 de la tarde y hay un receso a la hora del té antes del próximo período de clases. Los estudiantes de primer año a menudo tienen libre los viernes. En la tarde los estudiantes cenan en el Gran Comedor, después de la cual se espera que estos estén en sus salas comunes para estudiar y socializar. Las cuatro salas comunes de las cuatro casas se encuentran detrás de cuadros o paredes que requieren de una contraseña para entrar (excepto por la de Ravenclaw, en donde solicitada una pregunta). Dentro de la sala común, donde hay sofás y sillas para los alumnos al igual que mesas. También se hallan chimeneas para mantener las salas calientes y los estudiantes se relajan aquí en las tardes o completan sus tareas. Existen carteleras en cada sala común al igual que en puntos estratégicos del colegio. Cada año obtiene dos dormitorios: uno para las damas (tienen una trampa, para que los chicos no entren) y otro para los caballeros. Cada estudiante duerme en una larga cama de cuatro postes con doseles y cubrecamas del color de la casa y gruesas almohadas blancas. Hay una mesita de noche para cada cama y cada dormitorio tiene una jarra de agua fría con vasos en una bandeja. En fines de semana especiales, los estudiantes de Hogwarts desde su tercer año, con permisos firmados, se le permite ir a la aldea cercana de Hogsmeade, donde pueden relajarse y disfrutar de los bares, los restaurantes y las tiendas. Parece haber una buena relación entre la escuela y la aldea y los estudiantes se llevan bien con los locales. Los lugares favoritos en Hogsmeade incluyen la tienda de dulces Honeydukes, la tienda de bromas Zonko (ahora cerrada), tiendas de ropa como Gladrags, la Casa de los Gritos (el cual se rumorea es el edificio más encantado de Gran Bretaña, lo cual lo hace una atracción turística), el bar Las Tres Escobas y el bar Cabeza de Puerco. Comida La comida servida en Hogwarts, de acuerdo al alumnado, es muy buena. Los elfos domésticos en Hogwarts son chef calificados y cocinan una gran variedad de platos para cada comida. La comida servida en el colegio es fresca y crece en los alrededores. La carne y otros condimentos son comprados en Hogsmeade y los varios platos son preparados en cocinas que se encuentran directamente debajo del Gran Comedor y, al momento de comer, los platos aparecen por arte de magia frente a los alumnos. La comida de Hogwarts es típica de Gran Bretaña aunque a veces se hacen excepciones (durante el Torneo de Los Tres Magos fueron servidos platos extranjeros en honor a las escuelas visitantes). Las bebidas usuales son (aparte de agua) té, café, jugo de carne y jugo de calabaza. Los estudiantes deleitan sus paladares probando exquisitos puddings y pavo relleno como se puede ver en el primer año en Hogwarts. Cuando se celebra Halloween en la primera toma de Harry Potter aparecen manzanas de caramelo y calabazas. Éstas son las recetas para que los muggles disfruten de los banquetes: Tartas de Melaza Hace alrededor de 2 docenas de mini-tartas. *Ingredientes: #9 onzas de corteza de pastel #Aproximadamente 11 cucharadas de melaza negra (puedes utilizar jarabe de oro si deseas) #1 cucharadita de jengibre sin condimentos (opcional) #4 onzas de migajas *Preparación: Después de engrasar la sartén, alinea cada tarta en miniatura y hornea la corteza de pastel, tan delgada como sea posible. Calienta la melaza en una cacerola. Añade el jengibre y revuelve todo en la sartén. Agrega de la mezcla de migas en cada tarta sólo alrededor de 2 tercios. Hornea durante 15-20 minutos, viendo de cerca la corteza para que no se quemen los bordes. Empanadas de Calabaza Hace cerca de 3 docenas de empanadas en miniatura. *Ingredientes: #2 huevos, ligeramente batidos #3/4 tazas de azúcar #1 libra de calabaza #1 1/2 cucharadita de sal #1 cucharadita de canela #1/2 cucharadita de jengibre #1/4 de cucharadita de clavo #1 2/3 tazas de leche #1/2 cucharadita de pimienta #9 onzas de corteza de pastel *Preparación: Hornea el pastel relleno (sin corteza) en una gran cazuela a 425 grados durante 15 minutos. Mantén cerrada la puerta del horno y reduce la temperatura a unos moderados 350ºF o 180 grados Celsuis y continúa horneando por 45 minutos o hasta que un cuchillo insertado en su centro salga limpio. Enfría sobre rejilla. Haz o compra la corteza de un pastel. Enróllala finamente y córtala en círculos de aproximadamente 4 pulgadas de diámetro. Pon una cucharada de la mezcla de calabaza fresca a un lado del centro del círculo. Pliega más de la corteza en medio del círculo y crispa los bordes hasta que queden firmemente cerrados. Deja tres pequeñas aberturas en la parte superior para la salida del humo, y hornear hasta que la corteza sea del color oro-marrón. Sirve a temperatura ambiente. Varitas de Regaliz *Ingredientes: #Palitos de regaliz negro #Dulces de chocolate blanco para fundir *Preparación: Derrite el chocolate blanco de acuerdo a las instrucciones. Toma un palito de regaliz y sumérgelo en el chocolate blanco hasta hacer una varita. Ubícala en un pincho de madera de modo que el chocolate se endurezca a temperatura ambiente. Éstas pueden congelarse y sólo descongelarse antes de servir. Ranas de Menta *Ingredientes: #Molde para rana de caramelo o chocolate #Dulces de chocolate blanco para fundir #Aceite de sabor a menta dulce #Chips de chocolate o de otro tipo de dulce *Preparación: Puedes utilizar colorantes artificiales para que el blanco de los dulces derretidos obtenga cualquier color deseado. Derrite el chocolate blanco de acuerdo a las instrucciones. Usa un palillo para agregar el aceite de menta, gota a gota, hasta que tenga el sabor deseado. Ten cuidado, ya que el aceite de menta es muy fuerte. Bate con una cuchara la mezcla de chocolate con sabor a caramelo en el molde, y deja que endurezca en la nevera. Cuando esté sólida, haz las protuberancias de las ranas y añade los ojos con un pequeño pincel. Luego agrega los chips de chocolate. Éstas pueden congelarse y sólo descongelarse antes de servir. Ramilletes de Cucarachas *Ingredientes: #Chocolate negro #Fideos secos ~*Preparación: Derrite el chocolate hasta que quede suave. Revuelve hasta que los fideos en la mezcla sean del grosor suficiente para mantenerse unidos. Agrega los ramilletes a un papel de cera y deja endurecer en la nevera. Si deseas un sabor de mayor duración, derrite caramelo en una barra de parafina con 12 onzas de chocolate antes de añadir los fideos. Estos pueden congelarse y sólo descongelarse antes de servir. Pastelillos de Caldero Hace cerca de 3 docenas a partir de una mezcla de pastel estándar *Ingredientes: #Pastelillos #Barra de regaliz negro *Preparación: Hornea los pastelillos de acuerdo con las instrucciones, sin necesidad de utilizar los recubrimientos. Corta los extremos de la corona de cada pastelillo de modo que cuando esté al revés, se vuelvan totalmente planos. Esto les dará más forma de caldero. Corta la cadena de regaliz negro en trozos pequeños y ponlos sobre los calderos a forma de manijas. Pops Ácidos *Ingredientes: #Bolas de dulces ácidos del sabor deseado #Láminas agridulces de varios sabores *Preparación: La combinación de las láminas agridulces con la sorpresa de los dulces ácidos, se convierte Pops Ácidos. Los dulces ácidos son lo suficientemente pegajosos para poder ser envueltos en las láminas agridulces, y luego envueltos en papel de cera. Sin embargo, los dulces resultantes pueden comenzar a perder su sabor inmediatamente al entrar en contacto con la humedad, así que hay que comerlos tan pronto como sea posible para obtener un mejor efecto. Pastel de Queso Brie Oficial de Hogwarts *Ingredientes: #Pequeños trozos de Queso Brie #Corteza de pastelería envasada #1 taza de leche *Preparación: Envuelve la masa en torno a una hoja pequeña de queso Brie, sellando los bordes por debajo. Agrega un poco de leche para que quede mejor tostado. Coloca en papel de aluminio engrasado y hornea a 400°F por 15 minutos, o hasta que la corteza se dore. Sirve con el difusor de tu preferencia y surtido con galletas. Usa la corteza de pastelería para crear el escudo de Hogwarts con la H en la parte superior del Queso Brie. Puedes añadir cremas adicionales, como por ejemplo de albaricoque en conserva con arándanos secos. Fortaleza de Queso con Varitas Mágicas Por lo general se sirven rebanadas de queso con un surtido de galletas, pero al agregar palillos de dientes de oro y plata con estrellas de varitas mágicas en la punta, se obtiene una real fortaleza de queso al estilo de Harry Potter. Cerveza de Mantequilla *Ingredientes: #1/2 litro (aproximadamente) helado de vainilla blando #1/2 barra de mantequilla blanda #1/3 de taza de azúcar morena #2 cucharadas de canela #1 cucharada nuez moscada en polvo #1/4 cucharada de clavos molidos #1/4 de sidra de manzana o malta, en los países donde hay malta. *Preparación: En un recipiente coloca la mantequilla, el azúcar, canela , nuez moscada y los clavos molidos. Luego introduce la mezcla en la jarra con el helado. Lleva al refrigerador y espera hasta que se enfríe. Una vez frío, coloca la mezcla en una jarra o en un vaso. Vierte la sidra de manzana caliente sobre la mezcla de helado. Opcional: Añade una onza de ron. Jugo de Calabaza *Ingredientes: #2 tazas de zapallo calabaza, cortadas en trozos. #2 tazas de jugo de manzana. #1/2 taza de jugo de Piña (Ananá). #1 cucharada de miel (mas o menos según tu gusto). #Algunas especias como canela o pimienta, etc. *Preparación: Licua los pedazos de calabaza ya sea usando una picadora o juguera. Vierte el jugo de Calabaza junto con el de manzana y el de Piña en un solo recipiente. Adhiere la miel (comenzando con una cucharada y luego agregando más si se considera necesario) y mezclar con el jugo. Se le pueden agregar algunas especias (para probar). Sirve el jugo preferentemente frío. Disciplina Aparte de perder puntos de casa, serias desobediencias en Hogwarts reciben castigos. De acuerdo con el conserje del colegio, Argus Filch, los castigos significaban diferentes formas de tortura hasta hace muy poco pero en el presente usualmente resulta en ayudar al personal o a la facultad con diversos trabajos y tareas. El hacer cumplir las reglas mientras se este fuera de clases recae en el conserje con la asistencia de los prefectos. El jefe de casa de un estudiante usualmente tiene la última palabra en lo que se refiere a disciplina. En el verano, antes de iniciar el quinto año, dos estudiantes del mismo son elegidos prefectos (Ron y Hermione) lo que les brinda privilegios extra y otras responsabilidades; permanecen como prefectos, a menos de que sean nombrados delegados o se les despoje de su posición, durante el resto de su carrera escolar. Existen por lo menos seis prefectos por casa, desde el quinto hasta el séptimo año: si uno de ellos es nombrado delegado no son reemplazados como prefectos. El delegado es nombrado por los alumnos del séptimo año. Los prefectos pueden reducir puntos de casa a otros estudiantes por infracciones pero no pueden reducir puntos a otros prefectos. También pueden dar castigos. Ubicación y terrenos «Un enorme y espeluznante castillo con un revoltijo de torres. Como la casa de los Weasley, no es un edificio que los muggles puedan construir, porque esta sostenido mediante magia». La autora dice que Hogwarts se encuentra en una apartada región montañosa en Escocia, cerca de unathumb|mapa de el castillo de Hogwartsaldea mágica llamada Hogsmeade. El castillo tiene terrenos extensos con céspedes inclinados, camas de flores y zonas vegetales, un lago, un largo y denso bosque (llamado el Bosque Prohibido), un sin número de invernaderos, entre otros edificios, y un gran campo de ''quidditch''. Existe también una lechucería, que hospeda a todas las lechuzas del colegio como a las de los estudiantes de primer año. Después que los estudiantes hayan pasado a los terrenos, las puertas son cerradas y estrictas medidas de seguridad son instaladas. La escuela está encantada para repeler a los muggles (gente no-mágica) a los que Hogwarts les parece como un edificio en ruinas con un letrero en la entrada que dice "Peligro, prohibido el paso". Los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan alrededor de Hogwarts porque hay mucha magia en el aire, aun así, aparatos como radios o cámaras fotográficas pueden funcionar sin electricidad gracias a la magia en el ambiente. No existen planos reales del gran complejo, ya que es una estructura ficticia, pero a través de las películas, los últimos videos juegos, y maquetas profesionales, se podría acercar el diseño del castillo definitivo, aunque varia respécto a la imaginación de cada lector de la novela. Se aprecian cambios en el castillo tanto dentro como fuera del mismo en las distintas películas. Guía de Hogwarts Mazmorras *thumbClase de pociones. Larga, alojada en una clase doble (capacidad para veinte calderos). La boca de una gárgola vierte en una esquina agua helada. Los estudiantes pueden ver su aliento durante los meses de invierno. *Oficina y cuartos privados de Severus Snape. La oficina de Snape es adyacente a la clase de pociones. En sus paredes se alinean tarros de cristal. Cada uno de los botes de cristal contiene una poción o incluso un animal (por ejemplo, en el despacho de Snape hay una rana muerta flotando en formol). En una esquina hay un armario donde Snape guarda los ingredientes secretos de sus pociones. La oficina también cuenta con un reloj. *thumbSala común y dormitorios de Slytherin. La entrada es una puerta oculta en una pared de piedra blanca. Para acceder, hace falta decir una contraseña. Un laberinto de corredores separa esta entrada de la escalera que conduce al hall de entrada. La sala común de Slytherin está bajo el lago. A J.K. Rowling le parece bonita. *Otras mazmorras, incluyendo una bastante grande utilizada para la fiesta del aniversario de muerte de Nick Casi Decapitado . Sótanos *Cocinas. Las cocinas están situadas exactamente debajo del Gran Salón y son del mismo tamaño. Tienen techos altos y una chimenea en un extremo. Montones de ollas y cacerolas se apilan en las paredes. Hay cuatro mesas justamente debajo de las cuatro casas y los elfos domésticos dejan allí la comida para que cuando haga falta que sea servida, las transporten mediante magia hacia el Gran Salón. Los cocineros son cientos de elfos domésticos. Para conseguir llegar a las cocinas, hay que pasar por la puerta de la derecha de la escalera del hall de entrada y continuar por un corredor hasta llegar a un cuadro de un frutero. Hay que hacer cosquillas a la pera, la cual se convertirá en la manivela de la puerta. *Sala común y dormitorios de Hufflepuff (localizada debajo de la escalera del hall de entrada). *Lavandería. Hermione saca de aquí las túnicas de Slytherin para ponérselas tras tomarse la poción multijugos. Planta baja *thumbHall de entrada. Puertas dobles de roble situadas hacia el oeste. Lugar grande iluminado por antorchas. Hay una gran escalera de mármol que conduce a la primera planta, enfrente de las puertas. También hay una puerta doble a la derecha que da al Gran Salón y dos en el muro este. Además hay una puerta que conduce a las mazmorras, situada en la pared norte. Al sur está la puerta que conduce a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y a la izquierda otra puerta que da a un pequeño cuarto donde los de primero esperan antes de ser sorteados para las cuatro casas. Cuatro relojes de arena gigantes (uno por cada casa) se encuentran en una esquina. Cada reloj contiene piedras preciosas en lugar de arena y contabilizan los puntos que posee cada casa (cada piedra preciosa es un punto). El reloj de Gryffindor contiene rubíes, el de Slytherin esmeraldas, el de Ravenclaw zafiros y el de Hufflepuff topacios amarillos. *thumbGran Salón. Gran sala con un techo encantado que refleja el que hay afuera. Hay cuatro mesas largas, una por cada casa, y una perpendicular a las cuatro para los profesores, elevada por una plataforma. La más cercana a la puerta es la de Slytherin , luego Ravenclaw, después Hufflepuff y por último, en la pared del fondo, la de Gryffindor. Hay una puerta detrás de la mesa de los profesores por la que Hagrid se incorpora al banquete en cuarto curso. No se sabe si es la misma que da a la antecámara. La sala tiene unos grandes ventanales y tiene una forma alargada que recuerda a la forma de una catedral. *Antecámara al Gran comedor. Habitáculo pequeño unido al Gran Salón por una puerta que hay detrás de la mesa de profesores. Tiene una chimenea y muchos retratos, entre los que se encuentra el de Violeta, la amiga de la Señora Gorda. *thumbPequeña cámara: Localizada en el Hall de Entrada, enfrente del Gran Salón. Es donde los de primero esperan en su primer día en el castillo antes de ser elegidos para sus casas. *Escobero. Localizado en el Hall de Entrada. Harry y Ron encerraron a Crabbe y a Goyle en él. Hermione y Harry se ocultaron aquí, mientras usaban el Giratiempo, para esperar a sí mismos del pasado a que entren al Gran Salón. *Sala de profesores. Es una larga habitación artesonada. Hay sillas de madera oscura. En ella se encuentra un armario (habitado en tercer curso por un Boggart). Localizada en el Hall de Entrada. Tiene gárgolas de piedra a ambos lados de la puerta de entrada. *Pasillo. En un lateral hay una puerta que da al patio, donde los estudiantes se reúnen en los recreos. *Aula 11 (Clase de Adivinación). Localizada en el pasillo que comienza enfrente de las grandes puertas de entrada de roble. Es una de las aulas que hay en el castillo. Según J. K. Rowling hay más de 12 aulas sin usar por todo Hogwarts. Dumbledore encantó la clase para que pareciera el claro de un bosque, ya que Firenze, quien no podía subir por las escaleras, consiguió que trasladaran el aula de adivinación a esta aula. *Despacho de Filch. El despacho de Argus Filch es un cuarto pequeño con una sola lámpara de aceite colgando del techo. Huele a pescado frito. En él hay cajones que contienen los archivos de las infracciones de los alumnos. Fred y George tienen un cajón sólo para ellos. Cajones con los expedientes de los alumnos. Cadenas y esposas, no usadas actualmente. Mueble con los artículos confiscados a los estudiantes, marcados como “Confiscados y altamente peligrosos”. Sillas y una mesa. Vago olor a pescado frito. Primera planta *Clase de Estudios Muggles. Para ir al examen de Estudios Muggles, Hermione se paró en la primera planta, mientras que Ron y Harry siguieron hacia arriba. *Clase de Historia de la Magia. Tiene una pizarra por la que Binns entra y sale de la habitación. Tiene una ventana por la cual Hedwig podría entrar. La ventana posee un grueso cristal y una repisa estrecha. En el pasillo en el que se encuentra el aula, camino a la escalera de mármol, thumb *hay una ventana por la que se ve la cabaña de Hagrid. *Despacho de la profesora McGonagall La oficina tiene una chimenea con una repisa. La chimenea se puede conectar con la red Flú cuando es necesario. Por lo menos por una de sus ventanas se thumbpuede ver el campo de ''quidditch'' (PA9). *Enfermería. Hay muchas camas con sábanas blancas. Oficina de Poppy Pomfrey . Hay pantallas para separar las camas. *Sala de Orinales. Segunda planta *Aula de Transformaciones. *thumbBaño de Myrtle la Llorona. Con la cámara de los secretos oculta bajo un lavabo. *Pasillo vacío con la gárgola de piedra de entrada al despacho del Director. *Armadura cercana al despacho del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Tercera planta *Aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Tiene ventanas. Tenía una lámpara colgante de hierro, hasta que los duendecillos colgaron a Neville de las orejas y se rompió. Tiene el esqueleto de algo parecido a un dinosaurio colgado del techo y el despacho del profesor está adyacente, sólo que hay que subir unas escaleras. *Despacho del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (adyacente al aula de ésta asignatura). **Quirinus Quirrell (1991-1992): desconocido. **Gilderoy Lockhart (1992-1993): cuadros de sí mismo. **Remus Lupin (1993-1994): un tanque de grindylows, otras criatur **thumbas para uso en clase y tazas de té. **Falso Alastor Moody (Barty Crouch Jr) (1994-1995): detectores de magos tenebrosos, cofre de siete llaves y logar donde poner su pierna de metal. **Dolores Jane Umbridge (1995-1996): platos colgados de la pared y otros objetos inservibles y decorativos. *Estatua de la bruja jorobada, con el pasadizo secreto a Hogsmeade. *thumb|162pxPasillo prohibido, donde Fluffy guarda la entrada a todas las pruebas que dan lugar a la cámara de la Piedra Filosofal. *Sala de los Trofeos, donde se recopilan todos los trofeos, copas, conmemoraciones y medallas conseguidos por los estudiantes exhibidos tras un cristal. También hay una lista con todos los alumnos que han sido o son prefectos y delegados. *Galería de armaduras (adyacente a la sala de trofeos).thumb|110px *Aula de Encantamientos. *Sala con el Espejo de Oesed (o Erised, dependiendo el idioma). Cuarta planta thumb|Biblioteca de Hogwarts *Pasillo. Harry se encuentra a Peeves aquí. *Pintura de un paisaje, en la cual aparece la Señora Gorda cuando Sirius entra en el castillo. *Cuarto de baño en el que apareció Montague. *Hay un pasadizo secreto que da afuera de Hogwarts detrás de un espejo, pero los gemelos dicen que está bloqueado, por lo que lo pararon de usar después del invierno del segundo año de Harry. *Biblioteca de Hogwarts. Quinta planta *Estatua de Boris el Desconcertado en un pasillo. *Cuarto de baño de los prefectos. Las instrucciones de Cedric a Harry para encontrar el baño de los prefectos eran muy claras: “Cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, en la quinta planta”. La puerta tiene una contraseña (frescura de pino), y en el interior hay un cerrojo. No hay mención alguna de un retrato o estatua guardando la puerta, la puerta en sí mismo reconoce la contraseña y se abre. Hay únicamente una obra de arte en el baño, el cuadro de una sirena. A Myrtle, quien le gusta espiar a los prefectos cuando se bañan, no le gusta mucho el cuadro. La paredes del baño son todas de mármol blanco, e iluminadas por unos tenues candelabros que impresionaron a Harry el día de su visita. La bañera es del tamaño de una piscina, e incluso tiene un trampolín, pero se diferencia de una piscina ordinario porque tiene tubos que echan cada uno jabones distintos (CF25). *Estatua de Gregory el Halagador. Se localiza en un pasillo, en el Ala Este, donde Fred y George crearon su pantano mágico. Sexta planta *thumb|170pxBaño de los chicos. Harry hace un duelo con Draco Malfoy en este baño, y le lanza Sectumsempra . *Almacén de material. *Aula de runas antiguas. Séptima planta *thumbSala Común de Gryffindor (base de la torre Gryffindor): la entrada está detrás del retrato de la Señora Gorda, que se encuentra en un corredor del séptimo piso. Para entrar, hay que decir la contraseña; entonces, el cuadro se abre y deja vía libre. La sala común está en el séptimo piso del castillo y a su vez en el primer piso de la torre Gryffindor. La sala común tiene sillas, mesas, sillones, una chimenea… La sala común posee ventanas. *Dormitorios: por un lado los de chicos y por otro los de chicas. Uno por cada curso y sexo. En total catorce. Cuartos redondos con ventanas (no están realmente en el séptimo piso, sino que en la torre que sale de él). Los varones no pueden acceder a las habitaciones de las mujeres, pero sí al contrario (PM). *Sala común de Ravenclaw (Torre de Ravenclaw): Es una torre que se encuentra en el ala oeste del castillo. Es una de las tres torres más altas del castillo. Para acceder, hay que tocar un pomo con forma de águila y responder la pregunta. Si no es respondida correctamente, hay que esperar a que alguien lo logre para entrar. La sala común es espaciosa y aireada, tiene mesas, sillas y estantes con libros. Posee ventanas con forma de arcos y una espectacular vista de las montañas que rodean Hogwarts. Torre a la cual Luna Lovegood llevo a Harry para que sacara la diadema, a la cual Cho se había ofrecido primero. *thumbAula de Adivinación. Es la base de la Torre Norte. Es redonda. Se tiene acceso a ella mediante una trampilla. Tiene una chimenea con una caldera de cobre que emite humos perfumados. Hay estantes en las paredes en los que se puede encontrar: tazas de té, bolas de cristal, cartas… Hay mesas pequeñas y redondas, con sillones. Por lo menos hay una ventana. *Aula de Aritmancia. *Despacho del profesor Filius Flitwick. Decimotercera ventana por la derecha de la Torre Oeste. *Pasillos. Tapiz que se mueve de Barrabás el Chiflado, intentando enseñar ballet a unos trolls. Enfrente de la Sala de los Requerimientos. Se encuentra en un pasillo estrecho que tiene una ventana en un extremo. Hay una estatua de Lachlan el Larguirucho, entre las escaleras y el retrato de la Señora Gorda. En un pasillo de este piso hay una gárgola de piedra que lleva al despacho del director. *Sala de los Requerimientos. Torres *thumbTorre de Astronomía (torre más alta): Donde, durante el primer año de Harry, tenían las sesiones de astronomía todos los miércoles por la noche (PF). Una escalera espiral empinada conduce a lo alto de la torre con una puerta, que tiene un anillo de metal como manivela. Para llegar a las escaleras que conducen a la torre de astronomía desde el Hall de Entrada, hay que pasar por dos pasillos antes de doblar una esquina. *Despacho del director y aposentos. *Torre Norte. Aposentos de Sybill Patricia Trelawney. *Torre de Gryffindor. Harry duerme en la parte más alta. *Torre de Ravenclaw (oeste). Donde se encuentra los dormitorios y la sala común. *Lechucería. Allí viven las lechuzas de la escuela y los estudiantes. La lechucería es un cuarto de piedra circular, algo frío y húmedo, ya que ninguna de las ventanas tienen cristal, porque las lechuzas entran y salen constantemente. El suelo está cubierto de paja, para que las lechuzas puedan hacer sus necesidades. Historia Historia antigua Hogwarts fue fundado hace mil años por los cuatro magos más reconocidos de la época: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Éstos entrenaron personalmente a sus estudiantes. Al pasar el tiempo, Hogwarts creció ya que cada vez se registraban más alumnos. Godric Gryffindor quería enseñar sólo a aquellos que hayan logrado hazañas. Helga Hufflepuff quería enseñarle a todos y tratar a todos por igual, Rowena Ravenclaw pensaba en enseñarle sólo a lols magos y brujas de probada inteligencia. Salazar Slytherin pensaba que la enseñanza mágica solo debía ser impartida a aquellos nacidos de padres mágicos y de pura ascendencia, no a los nacidos de padres muggles. Lentamente, las diferencias comenzaron a surgir entre 3 de los fundadores y Slytherin. Cada uno de ellos elegía a sus alumnos de acuerdo a un alto criterio (el cual era opuesto al de las otras casas). Salazar Slytherin, sin embargo, buscó mayores formas de selección, deseando limitar la entrada al colegio de aquellos alumnos nacidos de padres mágicos o a los llamados "sangre-limpia" (el desconfiaba de aquellos nacidos de padres muggles, no-mágicos); este deseo le acarreó conflictos con el resto de los fundadores, particularmente con Gryffindor. La tensión también se desarrolló entre los demás fundadores: la alguna vez grandiosa amistad entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw cayó desastrosamente al igual que la de Gryffindor y Slytherin y así, divididos, los cuatro fundadores y sus casas persiguieron el control de la escuela, llevando a la misma a un completo caos. Slytherin, al final, escapó de la escuela, y los otros miembros, disminuidos por su pérdida, restablecieron la paz. En un punto, antes de la partida de Salazar Slytherin, construyó la Cámara Secreta, que contenía un basilisco. De acuerdo a la leyenda, él dejó ésta cámara para su progenie, para que así, un eventual sucesor (el Heredero de Slytherin) ingresara al colegio, él o ella pudiera abrir la Cámara y así liberar al basilisco en ella, y purgar al colegio de todos los nacidos de muggles. El único descendiente conocido que haya encontrado la Cámara es Tom Marvolo Riddle, quien luego se haría llamar Lord Voldemort. Cuenta una leyenda, que Slytherin volvió a Hogwarts, años después. Allí murió. Historia media Muy poca información es dada en las novelas de Harry Potter acerca de la historia de Hogwarts después de su fundación, al menos anterior a 1940. Por lo menos mil años después de fundado el colegio, el Torneo de los Tres Magos empezó enfrentando a las escuelas de magia más prestigiosas de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Éste torneo fue considerado como la mejor forma de que magos internacionales pudieran conocerse y socializar. El Torneo continuó por seis siglos hasta que la tasa de muertos fue muy alta. Historia reciente La existencia del colegio se vio amenazada dos veces cuando la Cámara Secreta fue abierta. La primera vez fue en 1943, cuando Tom Riddle, el autonombrado Heredero de Slytherin y el futuro Voldemort, abrió la Cámara en su quinto año escolar. Cuando una estudiante llamada Myrtle fue asesinada, el Ministro de Magia amenazó con cerrar el colegio. Como Riddle pasaba su tiempo lejos de Hogwarts en un orfanato muggle, éste no quería que la escuela fuera cerrada. Acusó a Rubeus Hagrid por el incidente, a partir del hecho que Hagrid poseía una acromántula (una araña gigante) en la escuela. Hagrid, condenado por ese hecho innegable, fue expulsado y Hogwarts continuó abierta. En el segundo año de Harry Potter, la Cámara fue abierta por Ginny Weasley, quien fue influenciada por el viejo diario de Riddle (uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort). Lucius Malfoy había plantado el diario entre los libros escolares de Ginny para que ésta purgara a Hogwarts de los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles. El diario permitía que el recuerdo de Riddle poseyera la mente de Ginny , para así actuar a través de ella y abrir la Cámara Secreta. Sin embargo, Harry descubrió la verdad, destruyó el diario y mató al basilisco que vivía en la Cámara. En el cuarto año, el Torneo de los Tres Magos es revivido, pero, con nuevas medidas de seguridad. El Mortífago Barty Crouch Jr, disfrazado como el Profesor Alastor Moody (también conocido como Ojoloco Moody), introduce el nombre de Harry en el Cáliz de Fuego bajo una cuarta escuela no existente, asegurándose que sea escogido por el Cáliz, un juez imparcial. Por consiguiente, Harry se convierte en un campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, aunque todos creen que el engañó al Cáliz. Crouch ayuda secretamente a Harry en cada prueba, asegurándose de que alcanzara la Copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. La copa era en realidad un Traslador que transporta a Harry hasta el cementerio Little Hangleton donde Lord Voldemort y Colagusano (Peter Pettigrew) lo esperan. Allí Colagusano asesina a Cedric Diggory y luego Harry escapa, pero Voldemort logra que Colagusano extraiga sangre de Harry para usarla en una compleja poción que permita a Voldemort alcanzar su forma física y superar algunas de la protecciones mágicas de Harry. Al final del sexto año de Harry, el director Albus Dumbledore es asesinado por Severus Snape, un profesor de la escuela. Siguiendo a su muerte, la profesora McGonagall es designada directora, aunque después de que Lord Voldemort tomara el ministerio Severus Snape fue designado director, quien contrata a los hermanos Carrow, dos Mortífagos, como profesores. Estos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso se encargan de mantener un régimen en el cual los rebeldes eran maltratados y torturados por su resistencia contra Lord Voldemort. En ese mismo año se desarrolla un batalla en Hogwarts, destruyendo parte del colegio. En la batalla, Severus Snape muere asesinado por la serpiente Nagini por órdenes de Voldemort, quien cree equivocadamente que Snape es el dueño de la Varita de Sáuco. Después de la muerte de Snape y la caída de Voldemort, la profesora Minerva McGonagall es nombrada directora de Hogwarts. En el epílogo, se ignora quién dirige el colegio en ese año. Himno de Hogwarts Dumbledore dirige la canción de la escuela al final del banquete de comienzo de curso. De su varita sale una cinta que se mueve, creando las palabras para que los estudiantes las canten, cada uno canta con la melodía que quieres; (la cual se puede demostrar en la cuarta entrega cinematográfica). El resto del profesorado parece que no disfruta tanto como Dumbledore con este pequeño ritual, pero él dirige con gusto. El himno de Hogwarts solo tiene letra: :Hogwarts, Hogwarts, puerco verrugoso Hogwarts, :enséñanos algo, por favor, :aunque seamos viejos y calvos :o jóvenes con las rodillas costrosas. :Nuestras cabezas podrían llenarse :con algún material interesante, :porque ahora están llenas de aire, :moscas muertas y pedazos de pelusa. :Así que enséñanos cosas de valor, :devuélvenos lo que se nos olvidó. :Simplemente haz lo mejor que puedas (nosotros haremos el resto) :y aprende hasta que nuestros cerebros estén putrefactos. Escudo de armas, lema del colegio El lema de Hogwarts es "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus", que significa, "Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón que duerme". La creadora, J. K. Rowling, dijo que quería un lema singular para Hogwarts ya que otros colegios tienen unos muy vagos como "En búsqueda de las estrellas". El escudo de Hogwarts lo representan los símbolos de las cuatro casas y los animales representantes de cada una de ellas: la serpiente de Slytherin, el tejón de Hufflepuff, el águila de Ravenclaw y el león de Gryffindor. Copa de las Casas Ya cumplidos los quinientos años del colegio, se decidió hacer algo especial, en esa ocasión fue crear la copa de las casas, que decidía a la mejor casa. Para esto se utilizó un sistema de puntos manejado a criterio de los distintos profesores de acuerdo a las acciones destacadas o ilegales de los alumnos. La casa con más copas es Slytherin con 172 copas, seguida por Gryffindor con 138, tercera Ravenclaw con 132 y en el último puesto, Hufflepuff con 64 coronaciones. La edición del año 1995 no se realizó debido al duelo por la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Tampoco hubo Copa en el año 1998 debido a la batalla de Hogwarts dónde se derrocó a Lord Voldemort porque hubo muchas muertes de alumnos y adultos. Copa de Quidditch Se celebra desde el 1981, donde se impuso como motivo de alegría debido a la primera caída de Lord Voldemort. La casas más ganadoras son Gryffindor con 10 victorias y Ravenclaw con 8 victorias. Slytherin posee 6 victorias y en último lugar, con 1 sólo título, la casa de Hufflepuff. *1982: Ravenclaw *1983: Ravenclaw *1984: Gryffindor *1985: Ravenclaw *1986: Gryffindor *1987: Gryffindor *1988: Ravenclaw *1989: Slytherin *1990: Ravenclaw *1991: Slytherin *1992: Inconcluso *1993: Gryffindor *1994: Suspendido *1995: Gryffindor *1996: Gryffindor *1997: Gryffindor *1998: Gryffindor *1999: Slytherin *2000: Gryffindor *2001: Slytherin *2002: Ravenclaw *2003: Ravenclaw *2004: Ravenclaw *2005: Slytherin *2006: Slytherin *2007: Hufflepuff *2008: Gryffindor Obtención de puntos Los estudiantes ganan "puntos" por sus logros: responder correctamente en los examenes, hacer algo que los Prefectos, Delegados, y/o Profesores piensen que es adecuado les dan puntos (no demasiados solo por un pequeño acto, pero si los que concideren necesario, más bien pueden quitarles, y darles puntos cuando les de la gana incluso sin ninguna razón, la "Brigada Insquisitorial", que fue dirijida por algun tiempo, y despúes anulada por Dolores Umbridge también podía quitar puntos). Gryffindor a ganado algunas veces la copa de las casas por Harry Potter (en el primer libro igualan su puntaje con Slytherin y desigualan por 10 puntos ganados por Neville Longbottom). Los puntos aparecen magicamente en relojes de arena que contienen diamantes con los colores representativos a las casas que ganan puntos: rubíes rojos para Gryffindor, esmeraldas verdes para Slytherin, zafíros azules para Ravenclaw, y topacios amarillos para Hufflepuff. Apariciones *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'' *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'' (película) *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'' (película) *''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' (película) *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' (película) *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' (película) *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' (película) *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' (videojuego) *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2'' (videojuego) *''Lego Harry Potter: Años 1-4'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Años 5-7'' *''Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo'' (real) *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notas y referencias de:Hogwarts en:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry fr:Poudlard nl:Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus no:Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom ru:Хогвартс fi:Tylypahkan noitien ja velhojen koulu pl:Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Categoría:Ubicaciones de horrocruxes Categoría:Lugares de destrucción de horrocruxes Categoría:Lugares de residencia de Tom Riddle Categoría:Lugares de residencia de Harry Potter